


辣椒水

by Magpie_0115



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_0115/pseuds/Magpie_0115





	辣椒水

咬指甲並不是病。  
關於咬指甲的原因也有好多說法，有人說源自於口腔期的不滿足、有人認為這是一種自我毀滅、也有人說這是完美主義者的特徵。  
還有人說如果從小咬指甲的話比較不容易過敏，說是比較早熟悉微生物還是什麼來著。

Sebastian以前覺得這些都是扯蛋，他覺得這就是嬰幼兒時期吃手的習慣沒改過來，哪來這麼多的解讀呢？  
直到他發現他那個完美主義戀人的指甲幾乎嵌進肉裡，偶爾還有幾次短暫牽手的時候指尖被蹭到了血。  
他開始會不由自主的盯著Chris的手看，果然很快就目睹了幾次案發現場，其中有次就是在片場大家一起吃飯的時候。  
那時候好像誰講了個笑話，大家都笑得前仰後翻的，就Chris一個人低著頭盯著手指瞧，他忍不住直接伸手抓住一看——果然手上有新鮮的血跡。

那天Chris的狀況並不好，早上整裝的時候才向大家抱怨過連日的大雨快要讓他發霉了。  
雨天令人情緒低落這件事情在Chris身上影響非常明顯，他家裡的除濕機也是為了偶爾出現的這位房客多買的，他覺得對方這點上倒像貓，這麼怕潮濕和水氣。  
而這樣不佳的狀態有些影響拍攝。  
那天原本是打算把打戲先拍一半掉，但是由於Chris不在狀態，到午飯時間了進度甚至沒有表定的三分之一。  
Chris平常並不是這麼容易出錯的人，並且一向對於他人的錯誤也總是很寬容，甚至會試著幫助對方進入狀態，所以這偶爾一次的偶發狀況大家也都沒說什麼。  
可他就是知道他本人一定不好過。即使今天整好裝他們就沒再說上話，但Sebastian想也知道這樣的接連失誤只會讓Chris狀態更糟。

他抓住Chris的手時兩個人都愣住了，然後尷尬的放開。  
明明沒有人往這邊看，沒有人注意到他們，但不巧坐到了一起的兩個人都渾身不自在。  
可能是因為預期外的肢體接觸，可能因為Chris指尖的血點，也可能是因為這個人這些習慣都已經與他無關。  
他的戲份原本就不多，上午已經拍完一部分，下午原來是和Chris的對手戲——其實就是個擁抱和幾句玩笑話，這樣講起來好聽些——也因為對方狀況明顯不佳而暫緩。  
於是他和導演打了招呼，打算出去晃晃，他答應給Tom帶冰淇淋，才不至於忘了時間。

他戴了棒球帽又套上了有連帽的外套，帽簷壓得低低的，正好雨不是很大，他也就沒有拿傘。  
其實這些日子都是這樣，雨一陣一陣的就淋有這樣想法的人，他不否認他確實是打算淋一點看能不能洗去渾身的浮躁。  
他漫無目的地走著。  
他挺喜歡散步的，那會形成一種很剛好的個人空間。你和這個世界的聯繫不至於鬆脫卻又不那麼緊密，你可以沈浸於思緒中，但一抬頭又能即時回到現實，這對像他這樣某種程度上挺沒安全感的人來說蠻好的。

是他忘了那個人的習慣喜惡現在於他都已經毫無意義。  
他們不是戀人，以前其實不完全算是，他猜以後也不會是了。  
雨下大了，卻只打在他的臉上濕成一片，乾爽的身體也完全無法動彈，這並不正常，他開始慌張——  
「Dodger下來！」「汪嗚⋯⋯」  
雨停了，衣物柔軟精的味道取代泥濘包圍了他，還有一點太陽的味道和亮度也一擁而上。  
他忍不住皺起眉頭，溼溼軟軟的活物貼上他的眼皮，一下一下的刷過他的眉眼，比光還惱人，他忍無可忍終於睜開眼。  
眼前是一張傻笑著的狗臉。  
他沒有養狗，但這不是鬼故事，他的同居人是有養那麼一隻黏他的狗。

「早安Dodger⋯⋯」  
「你又先跟狗說早安！」  
「⋯⋯你也舔醒我我就會先跟你說早安Chris」

然後他就這麼在一人一狗語言不通的鬥嘴中開始了他的一天，他洗漱完成也換好衣服的時候聽上去是大的吵贏了——不過大概又是用不給飯威脅小的，因為他一走出去經過放著飼料的櫃子Dodger就衝上來繞著他的腿蹭。  
「你又欺負Dodger」  
「我跟他說好多次了不可以自己爬上床」  
「少來，你明明很愛抱著他睡」他彎腰翻出之前網購飼料送的體重管理飼料試用包，結果Dodger馬上竄回了Chris身邊對著他低吼「他沒要給你東西吃耶？」  
「我才沒有，我已經給他放好飼料了」  
「那他幹嘛蹭我？」  
Evans先生聳了聳肩表示不知道，他又瞄了一眼試用包，看上去也快要到期了還是得吃一吃，於是不顧狗的意願還是把飼料倒進了狗碗裡。

然後他又順便從旁邊的雜物櫃撈出了一個小瓶子和指甲剪。  
那小瓶子看上去像指甲油，出現在兩個大男人同住的家中是很違和，Chris可是對這個瓶子再熟悉不過，一看到臉就垮了下來，跟Dodger看見體重管理飼料沒什麼區別。  
他沒管哭喪著臉的Evans們，徑直的往廚房前進，翻出冰箱裡的全麥土司塞進烤麵包機裡頭，又給自己倒了杯柳橙汁，才在餐桌旁坐下。

「我今天不出門耶」已經先坐好的Chris期期艾艾的提醒著，而他的回答就是擰開瓶蓋，將手遞出去。  
「但是我要出門，手過來。」

然後Chris表情便秘了幾秒，還是乖乖的把手覆了上來。還別說這瞬間大小Evans形象又一次的達到高度重疊，人家都說寵物像主人大概還是有那麼幾分根據的。  
他輕捏了一下對方的手當作安撫，然後開始細細察看每一隻指頭的狀況。Chris的手沒有人那麼修長精緻，相反地他的手比同體型的人來得短又圓一些，加上他一貫有啃咬指甲的糟糕習慣，有好長一段時間他對手幾乎是自卑的，總是插在口袋背在身後不願顯露於人前。  
他們試了好多方法才恢復成現在這樣，雖然先天的比例是變不了了，但至少指甲都整齊了，不再短得嚇人。  
他花了比較長的時間在仔細的修掉邊角翹起的死皮，以及確認指甲縫沒有傷口，十根指頭都檢查完吐司也烤好了，他瞥了一眼時鐘確認時間還夠，心存僥倖的Chris又開口「不然你先吃我自己來？」  
「很快。」讓你自己來就功虧一簣了。他抽起瓶蓋，將刷毛在瓶口蹭掉多餘的液體，輕輕對指甲吹氣最後確認一次上頭沒髒東西了，才逐一將那些液體點在指甲上緣。

完成之後他先是把蓋子蓋了回去，然後站起來把吐司拿出來倒好果醬折起來叼在嘴上，這才坐回桌前把手平放在桌面。  
「換你」因為咬著東西，他幾乎是用鼻腔哼出這幾個音節，聽起來可真怪。他想，但反正Chris懂他意思。  
他一邊咀嚼著吐司一邊看著對面的Chris重複著他方才的動作，檢查、修剪然後擦上小瓶子裡的東西——其實就是簡單的辣椒水。  
要說這東西雖然主要是防Chris無意識的咬指甲，可比較吃不了辣的其實是他自己，不過他本來也不會去咬，頂多是沒注意蹭到食物上，量不多又配著東西倒也沒那麼可怕。  
而主要治療對象對辣的容忍度硬生生的還提高了，不知道能不能算額外收穫？  
他用塗好了的右手手背將吐司整個塞入嘴裡，草草吞下後直接講柳橙汁一飲而盡。

左手也塗好了，相較於他只點在指甲上緣的塗法，Chris刷辣椒水的範圍幾乎涵蓋了他整個甲面「你以後一定會是指甲油塗得最好的老爸」  
「你能生？」  
「你做夢」  
然後他們一起準備出門，確切的說是幫他準備出門。  
他把杯盤泡在洗水槽就先走到玄關穿鞋穿外套，完成之後Chris正好也從房間撈出他的小包「鑰匙？」「夾層」「錢包？」「應該有吧？還是在口袋喔等等在我這」  
等Chris拎著包走到他面前他們差不多也都檢查完了，該帶的東西都各就各位，Chris把包遞給他之後順勢抱了他一下，他也邊拉上背包拉鍊邊輕吻了對方耳廓。  
「晚餐？」Chris問他。  
「會回來，我煮你別藉口洗掉辣椒水」

然後他們的一天這才是對外真正開始了，在家的那個出去遛遛狗就又窩回了家裡，也許看看書、也許看看不同的劇本試著揣摩沒有嘗試過的角色；出門那個倒是簡單許多，上了車趕往採訪現場，直接開始一天的工作。  
中間他們偶爾傳訊息，也許是社群上看見有趣的東西，也許是交代買些什麼回家，穿插著幾張只有手部的照片藉由反光確認有沒有人偷偷把辣椒水洗掉。  
整天下來Sebastian沒什麼時間想起早上又夢見的記憶碎片，甚至因為早上某人挺配合的而心情不錯。

其實過去怎樣不可能真的無所謂，一如Chris矯正了這麼久真的幾乎不去咬指甲了，一時半刻也還是留不長，就是不再那麼猙獰而已。  
他們後來還是又在一起了。  
那天他鬼使神差的淋著雨去買了防咬指甲液，回來的時候拿了膠帶貼在多買的冰淇淋上，然後寫上「Chris Evans」冰進了公用的冷凍庫。隔天再去開的時候防咬指甲液已經拿走了，冰淇淋也開過，他拿出來發現還剩一半，外頭的名字字條換成了「Seb」，角落還畫了個小小的臭臉鬍子男。

他們又藉著咬指甲這件事情以同事的身份開始閒聊，他們的關係好得一如既往。只是還差那麼一點點，他們都裝作不知道，也許徹夜聊天偶爾同睡一張床，什麼都不發生  
直至Chris再一次的說出了不該存在於兄弟中的告白，下了台Anthony怒氣沖沖地問他倆又幹嘛，他們異口同聲說了沒什麼，當晚又一次逾越了應有的份際。  
Chris問他我們不要裝了好不好。

他答應了。

Chris抱他的時候哭了，他們整晚沒睡，躺在床上牽著手有一句沒一句的說著肉麻話，好像想把這段時間的克制都補回來。  
是他猜到了過程，然後很幸運的沒猜中結局；又或著他們現在也還在路途中並未走到結局，但是後來的事情誰知道呢？  
至少現在這個當下，他們都對得起自己。


End file.
